Love can be misleading (Torn-10 years later)
by jessicapayne
Summary: Torn 10 years later. Relationships will be tested, and trust will be broken, but will love stay strong through it all?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So heaaappss of you reviewed and said you wanted a 10 years later story on Torn, so here we go! :) I'm pretty sure there is going to be heeappss of drama in this fanfic too so lots to look forward to :) Please review and tell me what you think and I'll be uploading another chapter soon,**

**Thanks lovelys xx **

**Love can be misleading  
**

**(Torn- 10 years later)**

PRELOGUE

JESS' POV

I stared in awe at how he looked. It killed me that he wasn't here…had I caused all this to happen? I just needed someone to comfort me, and it just so happened that he was there. It's not my fault I fell in love with him, more than I did my own husband.

After seeing him with her I couldn't bare it, this was the second time something like this had happened. I went to the only one who knew how I felt…Harry.

CHAPTER 1

(10 years ago)

We kissed passionately, I never thought I could love someone so much. We held hands and walked over to the others. Caitlin and Harry were in each other's arms, sitting in the sand. I could feel envy growling inside me, but as I looked over at Liam who was now confronting Erin about something, I felt all jealousy subside.

"So you too look cozy…" I said suspiciously

Caitlin blushed and Harry just nodded in agreement.

I scanned the group, someone was missing.

"Hey, where's Lexi?" I asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Oh, she went off with Matt and his friends to some place…" Louis said.

"Uh huh…" I replied.

The sun was now starting to set so we decided to start packing up our things. While the others packed away the final things I slowly wondered down to the water. I looked out to see where the sun had turned a golden yellow and the sky was a ripple of pinks and oranges. I felt the presence of someone behind me. I slowly turned around.

"Harry." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry…" He said slowly.

"Sorry for what?" I tried to sound confused.

"I know we had, well have something, but I think Caitlin's the one and…" He started to ramble.

"Harry, it's fine, you have Caitlin and have Liam, we weren't ever meant to be, we just needed each other while we were both hurt." I said smiling.

Harry smiled back.

"Come on the others are waiting for us." I pulled his hand and we ran up to the others.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Present time (10 years later)

JESS' POV

I closed my eyes and breathed in the spell of flowers. I never thought today would be so perfect. I looked ahead of me where Sunny, Erin and Caitlin were walking. To my right was my father.

"Ready?" He asked, sounding more nervous than me.

I nodded slowly and smiled a nervous smile. We walked slowly as everyone stood up and faced me. I kept my eyes on him, the love of my life. His gorgeous brown hair was styled perfectly and standing next to him were Harry, Zayn, Niall and Louis, all grinning.

I lowered my gaze to the ground, feeling suddenly shy. We finally reached the end of the aisle as my dad kissed me cheek. He walked to the front seat and sat next to the rest of my family. I made my way to the alter and stood next to Liam. Feeling my nerves take over I glanced back at Caitlin who gave me a reassuring smile.

"Babe, have you seen my…" He started as he walked into the room "What are you watching?" He asked curiously

I looked up at him and smiled "Our wedding tape."

He gazed off into the distance reminiscing.

Liam's face turned into a cheeky grin.

"Remember our wedding night?" He said playfully.

We had been married now for almost a year and our wedding night seemed like so long ago.

"How could I forget?" I flirted.

He gave me a look and I knew straight away what he meant.

"Right now?" I laughed.

"Why not?" He said back.

I looked into his eyes, how could I say no to that? I smiled at him and gave him a wink, before I knew it he was strutting towards me and ripping open my dress.

CAITLIN'S POV

I finished dinner and walked into the Lounge Room to watch some TV. My phone had 1 new message…Harry.

I rolled my eyes. We had been on and off for the last 10 years, I think our record of being together was a year, we were so close to moving in together but then we had a massive fight and ruined any plans on that. We had broken up, once again and now he was texting me to say sorry. I was tired of all these games but I loved him to pieces. I rushed up stairs and did my hair and makeup and I couldn't help but call him up and arrange a date for tonight.

LILLY'S POV

I smiled down at Sarah our daughter. She was turning 4 in a week and was going over her presents list. I looked over at Zayn and smiled. He smiled back then looked back over at Sarah and admired her.

We hadn't waiting long to get married but we couldn't wait any longer. Our wedding had been like a fairytale and don't even get me started on the honeymoon, and now we were blessed with Sarah, the most amazing and beautiful daughter.

SUNNY'S POV

I closed my eyes and rested in his arms as he sung to me. His Irish ascent soothed my tears. Niall and I had broken up a while ago and I had gone out with this guy named Tyler. We were so in love (well I thought we were) and after a long 3 year relationship, he broke up with me. I was devastated and Niall knew exactly how to make me feel better.

ERIN'S POV

I gazed up at the Eiffel Tower. Louis had decided to take me on a romantic picnic, which ended in going overseas to Paris where we were going to have our "Second honeymoon" as Louis says. He was dressed in his usual stripy shirt, which actually made him look like a mime in this environment. I looked up a Louis and kissed him lightly.

"I think I deserve a French kiss." Louis said with a wink, in the worst French accent on the planet.

I laughed and shook my head making him poke his tongue out at me.


End file.
